


【佐鸣】血腥爱情故事（现代/年上）-小丸子冲锋号

by atatamori



Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: 佐鸣 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:20:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24662944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atatamori/pseuds/atatamori
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, 佐鸣
Kudos: 1





	【佐鸣】血腥爱情故事（现代/年上）-小丸子冲锋号

【佐鸣】血腥爱情故事（现代/年上）-小丸子冲锋号

.goinner{display:none;}  
.popupbox{position:relative;width:500px;margin:0 auto;zoom:1;}  
.box{position:relative;zoom:1;}  
.m-about img{position:relative;display:block;width:125px;height:125px;}

##  [小丸子冲锋号](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/)

  


[](https://www.lofter.com/message/someotherplace)

[](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/view)

  * [佐鸣](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/tag/%E4%BD%90%E9%B8%A3)
  * [爆轰](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/tag/%E7%88%86%E8%BD%B0)
  * [瑟莱](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/tag/%E7%91%9F%E8%8E%B1)



[ ](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/)

佛系本系

  


## [【佐鸣】血腥爱情故事（现代/年上）](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/post/1d24d82f_12e0d482)

**现代paro/年上/一发完**  


520快乐~喜欢就请pick me（不

Come.And dance with me in the deepest depths.

**血腥爱情故事***

**00**

“极其严重。”

“史上最大的恶性犯罪。”

“一连环杀人案近日被警|||||方声称与某组织有关。”

“与其作对的人无一存活，据闻有一顶级杀手涉足其中。”

“受害者数量创新高。绝无失手的杀手，手中人命或已上百——”

**01**

意大利人在葬礼上把迷迭香扔进逝者的坟墓。意为：“你给我的承诺我永远不会忘记。”

在鸣人问起的时候，他是这么回答的。

但这个回答特殊在次数上。

对于鸣人来说，每一天的开始都是记忆的重建。这意味着他每一次到访时，都在重复地递上名片，并低头看着自己胸前别的一小束植物，解释这叫作什么，与它的含义。

他变得越来越熟练。

**02**

在面对那位教授时，鸣人竭力地想让自己变得熟练一点，而不是像个从未有过经验的青涩傻小子——

即使他打扮得就像个青少年：松垮的尼龙外套，黑色紧身背心，破洞牛仔裤和亮色厚底鞋，一切都看着与成熟无关，只剩下叛逆与虚张声势。

为什么他会穿这种东西？谁给他挑的？鸣人心里犯嘀咕。

男人帮忙脱下了他的外套。穿西装的男人在靠过来时，身上的香味更明显了一些。只有星点，细闻时却又失去了痕迹。鸣人无法分辨一种香水，更别提所谓前调中调，只清醒地明白一件事：那一定很贵，就像男人身上的衣服或手表。

这个认识引发了另一个潜意识里的认知：他们不是一个世界的人。

男人靠得如此近，存在却又突然变得遥远。

他不易察觉地僵硬了起来，接着又竭力放松。男人蹲下去，又为他脱掉了鞋子。

当他抬眸时，鸣人意识到这是个长相非常出色的男人。俊美，却又冷峻。

现在他开始为一时的热血上头后悔了。

为什么他会如此不知羞耻地，甚至只和对方说了三句话就冲动地告白？即使还是第一次见面？即使是第一次见面的第十分钟？

他甚至直到现在才看清对方的容貌。

男人始终冷静、淡漠的眼睛就像一把刀，割裂他的衣服，再把他光|||||裸着扔到大庭广众之下面对众人的视线。

他几乎要羞耻得蜷缩起来。

“我知道。”

——但刚才他说了“你真好看。我喜欢你。”之后，男人是这么回复他的。这多少在他冲动的小火苗上撒了一些易燃木屑。

“你不生气吗？”在他换好病号服，跟着医生走进扫描室以前，没忍住问道，“我才刚认识你呢。我还是个男人。我、我好像还得了什么病。”

他尽力寻找自己的缺点——这对他来说，是一件常人难以想象的困境：全部的人生记忆只能从今早上睁开眼那刻起开始计算的人，又能怎样期待他清醒地审视自己呢？

“不。”男人的方格西装外套搭在肩上，黑色的眼眸里沉静如潭水，看着他一步三回头地走了进去。

“哪怕就一天——他有没有停止过向你表白？”坐在仪器前的医生调侃地问他。

宇智波佐助淡淡地扫了他一眼。

“不。”他又说。

他每天都在被这孩子表白。

**03**

鸣人从房间里出来后，又被在脑门上粘了一些检测仪器，手指上也夹了一些。

他很是新鲜地观察着这些出现在自己身上的新东西，未有相应的常识告诉他：对于一般人来说，这种待遇并非寻常。

这次依然由宇智波教授来负责提问。

“你的名字。”

鸣人眨了眨眼。他的态度很柔软，毫无常人交往时竖起的心墙，但语气迟疑，“我叫鸣人……这是你告诉我的。”

佐助不置可否，“你的性别。”

“男。”这次他回答得很快。

佐助并未在手中的问卷上投入过一眼，始终静静地与鸣人眼神交接，“我需要知道你对两种性别的分歧是否有所认知。”

鸣人有些不好意思地垂下了眼，玩弄着自己的手指，但没有不回答或转移话题的征兆。“那个黄头发的医生告诉我，”他显得十分顺从和配合，“和我一样的人是男性，不一样的是女性。不同的性别才在一起。”

“并不全对。”佐助道。

鸣人期盼地指望他为自己解释更多——最好能有“男性和男性在一起也并不出奇”这类结论。

“你的年龄。”

很遗憾，提问者跳过了这根支线。

鸣人看着他，眼神专注而单纯，并不自知一个注视的多种含义，“你们说，是20岁左右。”

“科学这么告诉我们。”佐助说，“但你认为，你现在是什么年纪？”

“很显然，我已经成年了？”鸣人看了看自己的手脚，语气并不确定。

“解释‘成年’。”

鸣人不知所措地看着他，有些局促，“我其实还没有想起来这个。”不止这个，常人需要的常识都已消失在他的脑海中，并且，不会再被想起来。

——这一点佐助知道，医生知道。他不知道。

“我知道我可以做很多事情了。”鸣人低着头，为自己不能回答出这个问题变得沮丧，而努力地想要在佐助面前挽回一二，“我可以去很多地方，买很多东西……年龄不会是阻碍我做什么的屏障。”

“那什么是呢？”——这里的人从不这么问。

“在你的认知里，你通常需要做什么？”佐助问。

鸣人孩子气十足地歪头，“我做任何你们要我做的事情。”

“定义‘你们’。”

鸣人犯难地晃了晃头，“就是……你们。所有人。”

佐助的眼神有些深沉，直到鸣人投来不解的目光时才移开，“我知道了。”

从鸣人早上醒来、掌握一定的必要信息后，一直到下午的晚饭时间，全都属于例行或特定的检查、询问环节。在这之后他将被允许在一定的范围内外出。

“我要先去哪里呢？”鸣人站在这栋建筑的门口，有些畏惧地向一旁的佐助请求指示。

“哪里都可以。”佐助说，“你需要自己做出决定。”

他之前教会他怎样看手表了。“这段时间里，你完全自由。”

话虽这么说，实则在他外出时，将有整整两个小组的人负责保证他不离开安全区，并记录下他的一举一动。

鸣人试探地走下阶梯。这对他依然十分困难。就像小婴儿们除了必要的生理需求以外，很难会主动要求一件事情：当人们说“走”，他们才分辨出指令，并迈出愉快的脚步。

他的第一站——如同他来这里后的每一次，首先解决了自己的晚饭。食欲处在首位。有人记录下来。

第二站多半是亮晶晶的玻璃橱窗，店内内容并不确定。他似乎迷恋黑夜里璀璨的东西，就像孩子总对摇篮上晃动的铃铛忍不住伸出手。其中主要的选择是服装店。

今天他选择了一件毛绒绒的棕色毛衣，白色休闲裤，以及一双轻便的渔夫鞋。

明天他将以这样的形象，再一次重新认识自己。

**04**

“这样的人真的会是杀手吗？”医生不禁问道。他已经跟进这个项目近3个月了，却仍然不敢相信那些白纸黑字的铁证。

“光从那双眼睛来看……宇智波教授反而更像藏着什么黑暗秘密的人吧？”他一边收拾着文件，“不是都说眼睛是心灵的窗户吗？”

“不正是这样的人，才更容易成为杀人的利器吗？我们已经讨论过很多次了。”他的同事不以为意，“正因为他每一天的空白，才能更好地拒绝负罪感不是？他不会记得、不会悔恨、不会暴露秘密——如果我是头目，也要招募这种人。”

“一张白纸……只有在崭新的时候，边缘才最锋利啊。”他感叹道。

**05**

“他有着，十分成熟的格斗技术、从人群与监控中隐匿自己的技巧、生僻而特殊的特定知识、大量的解剖认知等等，一切对如何完美杀死一个人并隐匿自己的要求。”

“这不存在未经长期的针对训练就能通晓的可能。你不可能否认这点。”坐在椅子上的男人说道。

“当然了，我不否认或许有人哪怕精通所有这些，也依然是个安分守己的好公民。但证据摆在这里。”

男人拍下一沓资料，“他有罕见的‘那种’天赋、罕见的记忆障碍。并且，可能要对罕见数量的杀人案件负责。”

另一人很久才打破沉默，沉声道：“没有人要为他开脱罪责，也没有人辩解他无辜。”

“可你们表现得就像这样。”男人有些不屑。

“我们表现得，”坐在首席右下方的人具有威严地说道，“把他当作一个重要的污点证人，一个关键的定罪证据。”

他顿了顿，“一个极其罕见、珍贵的研究对象。”

众人遂噤声。

**06**

这个项目能迎来宇智波佐助的参与简直是撞了大运。凡是参与过的人都这么说。

当他们花费了太多的功夫把结案或未结的案件都联系上了“那个组织”的时候，大部分人对完全解决这个问题的预期时间是“10年”，几乎是不抱希望的最大乐观。

而转机发生在某个人向宇智波教授请求了参考建议之后。

他们来到宇智波的家，在餐桌的一端看见宇智波佐助，在另一端看见“上帝扔下来的馅饼”。

这块“馅饼”乖巧得有些过头。说“放下武器”，就把全身连鞋底里的刀片都拆得一干二净，说“跟我们走”，就举手迈腿，顺从得像一只年幼得腿还打颤的小羊羔。

“我不明白。”领头的人困惑地问宇智波，“既然他就是‘组织’最可怕的杀手，为什么又会在你这里突然停手呢？”

甚至还留给了宇智波通知他们、他们集结后赶来的时间，并在此期间内一直老老实实地坐在宇智波家的椅子上，安静地吃完了一小块布丁。

在之后的研究进程中，一直表现得专业而可靠的宇智波教授却有些答非所问。

他把盛布丁的旧瓷杯洗净，杯口朝上，小心地放在自己常用的杯子一旁。

他转身，露出一个算不上笑容的弧度，“我猜……”

“他只是喜欢这个口味。”

**07**

发现这个疑似嫌疑人的男孩的异样并不需要多久。但其发生时的突然至今仍令人胆寒。

“鸣人。”护士叫病床上发呆的男孩，她的语气温和，而透着喜爱与亲切，“实验室跑出了一只实验用小白鼠，还没有被抓到。你小心些，不要被咬了。”

“你们要我做什么呢？”男孩笑着问。

“抓住它，大概不用活捉……他们像是只要尸体。”她开玩笑。

午餐的时候，鸣人走到她面前，天真地笑道：“我要交给谁呢？”

他拎着白鼠的尾巴，看着护士有些困惑的眼神，像是意识到了什么。他连忙抱歉地笑了笑，掐断了它的脖子。

“你们要我做什么，我就做什么。”

但他并不知道正常的人类不这么做。

**08**

学生都知道他们的宇智波老师是一个什么样的人。

他穿定制的手工三件套，在阴雨缠绵的天气里披上厚重风衣、打开黑色雨伞，从爱慕者的眼里平静走过。

走向无人知道的地方。

像一抹鬼魅。

在鸣人的心中，这道鬼魅则充实得过分。

或者说，如果这样一个人，还不是一个真实的人类，那么，没有人算是。

在这里，他会做甜点。

一点小饼干、一些番茄汁。不管这一天的什么时候他没有看见教授，下一刻见到的时候一定都会得到甜蜜的惊喜。仅仅认识半天，也足够升起全部的期盼。

他穿衬衫。白色。

包裹着肌肉结实的身躯，行走间所有的女性生物都在腿软。

他擅长照顾人，就像对待一个小孩那样照顾鸣人。

用手帕给他擦拭嘴角，帮他系好病号服的纽扣，给他披上带着余温的外套。

一天结束的时候，还有一个额头的晚安吻。泛着冷香，带着安定、温暖、信任，伴随过他的漫漫长夜。

鸣人穿着柔软的睡衣，蜷缩在床上的一角。他抱着膝盖，有一点儿难以启齿的羞怯，“您对我真好。”

“明明我们才第一天认识。”

“我喜欢您。”

宇智波教授给他掖了掖被子，眼中藏着星夜，俯身在他的额上轻吻了一下，“晚安。”

**09**

这一天有些特殊。

当然，仅对于研究人员来说如此。

对于鸣人来说，这依然是崭新的一天。他全然空白，对重复过去的事件没有认识，对尚未发生过的意外毫无惊喜。

他醒过来了，换好了衣服，乖乖地坐在床上，不管独处多久都不会焦虑不安。

下一秒后，一扇门被打开。一个穿着西装的男人走了进来。

他手中拿着一袋小饼干，胸前别着一束紫色小花。他坐在青年的前面，架着腿，声音平缓，“早上好，鸣人。”

“‘鸣人’是什么意思？”

“你的名字。”

“哦。”鸣人眨了眨眼，“那你叫什么名字？”

“宇智波。你可以和他们一样，叫我‘教授’。”

“早上好，教授。”

现在，他可以活学活用了。

教授了解他的病人。知道只要没有接收到指令或是听到问句，在一开始时，这个介于青年与男孩之间的病人并不会主动发声。像“为什么我在这儿？”“你来做什么？”“我到底是谁？”这样的问题一概从未出现过。

宇智波把饼干递了过去，“给你。”

“噢。”他接了过去。

像这样，不管是道谢、还是拒绝，所有的一切都不会。

“吃吧。”

这又是一个命令。

故而他开始吃了起来。

他吃得安静而认真，连角落的碎屑也小心捡了个干净。吃完后他抬起头，双手放在膝盖上，安静、温顺，像是一个机器人。也不知道是什么样的药物与手段把一个人类锻造成这样的模样。

研究人员总认为他没有属于自己的东西。宇智波的老师就是持这种言论一派的中流砥柱。

一个空的瓶子，到底属于颜料瓶、咸菜罐或是花瓶，都得看别人放进去的东西是什么。瓶子本身，只算是个器皿。

宇智波站了起来，“今天我要带你去一个地方。”

他顺从地站起来，走到宇智波的身边，在抬头的时候他愣了愣。

他和男人的身高还差了点儿，故而在这种角度下眼神显得纯净、无辜得厉害。看了教授一会儿，他突然脸红了。

“你真好看。”

“我喜欢你。”

他的语调自一天开始以来，首次有了起伏与雀跃。

**10**

什么叫“没有自己的东西”？

喜欢。不算吗？

**11**

指认现场永远是最麻烦的事情。

用上试剂后，这些房子里亮得仿若白昼。但如果你也是当时发现的人之一，或许只能看见一具躺在床上的尸体，安静——这是当然，平和——表情就像只是沉睡，干净——包括身体在内，整个现场干净得令人惊愕，叫当时的jing探还怀疑了这里是否是案发地。

“所以这里不仅是案发的现场。”检查的人员直起身，“这一切结束后，那人或许还在尸体旁边睡了一觉。”

有人呕吐了一会儿。

现在这里头被白色的布遮掩得苍白，尸体不见了，一旁床单上的痕迹也已经消失。鸣人戴着手铐坐在沙发上，缓缓地眨了眨眼，歪头，“我们今天要在这里吃午饭吗？”

他看来是真的什么也记不住。

**12**

“我很抱歉。”鸣人脚步沉重地走在教授的身后。

“为了什么？”教授的声音一如既往地平和。

“我没有想起来。他们很失望。”尽管依然记忆缺失，却对情感感知敏感。这样可不算一个合格的杀手。至少不是能对自己的所作所为平静处之的一种。

“但你无需道歉。”宇智波的语气和他的脚步一样慢吞吞的，“没有人希望你记起来。”

鸣人睁大了眼睛，“为什么呢？”

“如果你能记得，就等同于承认。”宇智波为他做加减法，“承认意味着离开，走进阴暗的监狱，此后只在笼子里接受他们的调查，就像只杀过人的珍稀动物。”

“不能杀。”

“但还不如死。”

鸣人似懂非懂，“所以我不用向你道歉。”

“不。”宇智波的语气有些奇怪。

“可是……”鸣人又低下头，十分沮丧，“我还是想记住你。”

**13**

“我不会忘记你。”是最稀薄不过的谎言。至少对某些人来说如此。

那个困扰了相关人员很久的问题：为什么鸣人会在宇智波家中停止动作，答案其实简单得过分。

即使在全然空白的情况下，他人给鸣人的命令依然将在与佐助给的命令冲突中，以完败告终。

“组织”偷走了他的躯壳。而佐助依然保留他的心脏。

对于现在的鸣人而言，“不会忘记”可能是一件无论他如何努力都不能很好做到的事情。他悄悄地说出这句话，满怀对自己的不信任与不喜欢。

他不知道自己能不能做到。

宇智波佐助碰了碰他的手，没有说话。

——他知道他能。

**14**

这栋医院里的人，如今都知道那位老教授最得意的弟子，首次与他发生了大的分歧。

“要知道在以往的案例里，我才是总被称作‘多愁善感’的那一个。”年迈的教授苦笑了一声，“再怎么空白、可爱，他终归是如今最大的连环杀人案嫌犯。”

“你不能说，你每天都和他在一起，就完全了解他了。他没有过去，甚至自己都无法了解自己。”

他那个永远理智过头的学生如今却表现得像个冲动的青少年。哪怕他依然是那副不动声色的模样，老人依然觉得他就是。

“我了解他。”佐助的语气平静，“我确定。”就像这样。

“小心。”老师忧心忡忡，“不要让他把你拉入深渊。”

“恶魔总披着漂亮与无害的外壳。”

**15**

高耸的建筑把长长的楼梯遮得一半阳光、一半阴影。

宇智波走在光的一半，被裹在定制西装里的身体，为走在他身后的人留下难寻复制的背影。

“怎么了？”他停下来，居高临下地看着下方。

鸣人静静地站在阴影中，仰头看着他，目光里带着天真的困惑，“我以前，有没有见过你？”

宇智波佐助没有说话，也没有怔愣。他站在光下，俊朗得仿佛上帝亲手捏出的宠儿。

他轻轻地笑了起来。

既漂亮，又显得无害。

**16**

小孩哆嗦地走在街上，手里抱着一只破破烂烂的玩偶。他实在太累了，就寻了一栋房子门前的石阶坐下来。他紧紧地蜷缩在最边上的角落，希冀这样房子的主人就不会因为他借用了自己一小方的房檐而大发雷霆。

房门打开了。

他小心翼翼地看着对方，尽管已经失望过多次，眼中仍然抱着小小的希冀与恐惧，“先生……我就坐一会儿好吗？就一小会儿。”他用手指捏出一条小缝。

青年看见了他脚底板上的伤口，冷声道：“你不能再这样走下去了。”

小孩畏缩了一下，睁大了眼睛看他，不敢说话。

青年居高临下地与他对视，大抵一个世纪后才往一旁站了一步。

“进来。”

**17**

男孩缩在一张毛毯里轻轻地发抖。这里没有他能穿的尺寸，袖口和裤腿都被卷了大半，看着愈发瘦弱。

他太小了，落魄得就像一只才一个月大就被丢弃的宠物狗，还没有学会流浪狗的活法，依然在期盼着人类温暖的怀抱。

他可能会告诉别的人，那栋白色的小别墅里头有些什么。他可能在身体里缝了一些火药，点燃自己时就像这会儿喝奶油烩汤那样急切而热烈。他可能把一颗乳牙替换成了GPS，时刻闪着灯为某些人提供路线。

他被放进了房子，或许下一秒就会成为这幢房子里的定时炸弹。

窗外的花园里，种了一小片植物。“那是什么？”小孩把空荡荡的碗放下，吸了吸鼻子，“我喜欢这个香味。”

主人从料理台上抽了一把刀，背在身后。

“迷迭香。”

他悄声走近。

他的视野更高，能清楚地看见下头人的动作。

男孩正在笨拙地把自己用过的餐具摆得整齐，在感受到他的到来后，他仰起脸，露出了一个怯生生又努力讨好的笑容。

就像一只完全无害的动物幼崽。

他终究把刀放了下来。

**18**

这栋房子或许是他独自生活以来，住的最久的地方。

足有三个月。

第三个月的时候，他再一次提着行李箱回来——他总是这样，提着小提琴盒出门，带着铝合金行李箱回来。

他第一次向男孩打开了行李箱，里头最大面额的纸钞整齐地码在里头，像砖头一样填满了所有空间。

“钱是你的。房子是你的。”他站起来，手里拎着一串机车钥匙，“这是我的。”

男孩呆滞了很久，突然跑过来抱住了他的腰，竭力地仰起脸，“我和你一起走。”

“走去哪里？”

“你去哪里我就去哪里。”

“跟着我没有任何好处。”

“可、可是……我一个人做不到。我需要人来教我。”

“我没有什么可教给你的。”青年说，谨慎地向对方藏起自己的秘密。

而男孩只担心再次独自求生，不自觉地抠着裤缝，“我请求你，教我怎样活下去。”

他为自己所鄙弃地，不惜用上了自己的不幸来获取机会，“除了你以外，我没有这样的例子了。没有人能教我，除了你。”他说得就像如果没有男人，他就活不下去似的。

“我没有东西可以教给你。”青年又说了一遍。

“没有关系。”男孩固执道，“你有什么，我就学什么。”

“你怎样活着，我就怎样活着。”

**19**

金发的男孩拎着背包，一跃跳到楼梯扶手上，飞快往下滑去。

他穿着破洞牛仔裤，宽松背心外套透明夹克，一顶橙色鸭舌帽，看着和街头混事的小子无异。唯一区别的是遮住半边脸的黑色口罩。

他的身后跟着不少骂骂咧咧的西装人。他们有枪、有人、有老大，还有案|||底。这座城市里几乎没有人敢触他们的锋芒。

现在一个毛头小子偷走了他们的东西，就像一只耗子从猫嘴上拔光了胡须。最可气的是，庞大如老虎，却并不能很好地抓住这只小耗子。就差一米了——

男孩跳上了一部机车，抱住了前方司机的腰，在机车发动的轰鸣里回头对他们做鬼脸。

嚣张到不可思议。

但那群气炸的男人们只幸运于没有看见司机头盔下的脸。如果他们知道这只耗子正趴在谁的背上大呼小叫，或许也就不会这样愤怒了。但他们眼下还有更紧迫的事情需要解决。

他们的老大被发现死在一个废弃的工地上，死相颇有诗意。而那位“诗人”据称刚刚骑着一辆机车离开。

敢于狐假虎威的新手耗子，有一只经验丰富的鹰做靠山。

现实如魔幻。

**20**

男孩还差那么一两岁能合法出入这种夜间的场合。但正如前文，他总有靠山。

他缩在中心的卡座里，周围是性感的舞女，眼前是斑斓的酒液，而他靠在靠山的身上，一边嚼薯片一边打手游。如果不是两人都对“知识”一词没有太大的执着，现在或许鸣人还能做出在这里写家庭作业的“惊骇之事”来。

“……如果你能加入我们的话——”

男人用手势打断了对面满脸络腮胡男人的纠缠。

对方还想做最后的挽留，“你擅长杀人。为谁而杀，不都是一样的？”

“我以此为生是过去。并不意味着我需要一直做这件事。”他说完后站了起来，往外头走去。

“那你就这样收手了？”络腮胡不甘心地追问。男人还是铁了心般的头也不回。

男孩轻轻地哼了一声。他走在男人的身后，看后头的眼神突然冷漠得就像那个男人，不屑、傲慢与自信。很显然，他学会了那个男人的很多东西。

卡座里的络腮胡心想。或许他们需要的部分也囊括在内。

**21**

就像“头目”自己也一清二楚：从来不是“组织”教会了鸣人“如何杀人”。

佐助只向他展示了，自己“如何维生”。

**22**

“过去我为了给一个人一个更安定的日子，选择了现在的生活。”宇智波教授在午饭间对他的“饭侣”说道，“而他却离开了。”

鸣人缓慢地眨了眨眼，“为什么？”他觉得世界上就没有人愿意离开眼前的男人，哪怕到现在“世界上”他也只认识几个人。

“有人把他偷走了。”

鸣人感到惋惜地抿了抿嘴，“那你现在找回来了吗？”

宇智波看着他，不说话，过了许久，才露出一个浅浅的笑容，“不。”

“还差一点。”

**23**

“一点儿是什么意思？”

“他现在还并未真正回到我的身边。”

鸣人有些不满，他对那个幸运的家伙有一种孩子气的嫉妒与生气，“那他一定是在撒娇。”

在宇智波的轻笑里，他愤怒地敲了敲勺子，“他肯定是属于你的。早就属于你，一直属于你。”

要是那个人是我的话，我一定会这么做的。他在心里小声嘀咕。

**24**

“当你下手的时候，一定不能迟疑。”年轻的男人从身后握住他的手。

他有些害怕，握住手术刀的手变得有些颤抖。

“你知道如果给敌人留下残喘的机会，会造成什么样的后果？”

他的喉结滚动一下，完成一个吞咽的动作，他闭了闭眼，“可能会杀死我。或者……害死你。”

“正确。”

当他说完后果后，手上的颤抖就彻底停止了下来。他以堪称精准的动作解剖开手下的尸体。在男人的教导下，他们一个个地分辨人体的器官，学习伤害哪一处会造成的不同后果。

然后离开这个房间，他躲在男人的身后，听见别人叫他“doctor”“医生”或者“老师”。他们都把他当作这位“老师”的弟弟。

他很不高兴。

“我不想被这样看。”晚上的时候，他这么说。

“你想被怎样看？”

男孩想了想，他伸出了手指，“我在8岁的认识你，到现在9年。”他比出十个手指，“我快拥有你十年了。”

他加强语气，“你最好的十年。”

男人不动声色，“所以呢？”

“我也快18岁了。你遇到我时你的年纪。”

“你得把我最好的十年也带走。”他像只嚣张而张狂的小兽。

“以唯一的身份。”他强调。

男人替他掖了掖被子，凑过来在他的额上吻了一下。

“晚安。”

**25**

那人躲在杂物间里。不知已窥视了几天，在他们的眼皮底下悄无声息地等候时机。

或者说，只在他的眼皮底下。

很显然，来人的目标只在那个更有威胁力的家伙，而不是离开了男人之后连家中进了人也发现不了的毛头小子。

在他总算把人揪出来的时候，甚至还被大肆嘲笑了一番。很显然并不被放在眼里。

他为无知地和一个陌生人在同一栋房子里生活了几天而后怕，更懊恼的却是意识到了自己与男人之间的差距。

男孩用力闭了闭眼，想象这依然是之前的那些尸体。这是他犯下的错误。他得弥补过来。

他第一次用上了男人教他的技巧。

**26**

地上都是血。

男人走进来的时候，连昂贵的皮鞋都被浸泡得有些湿润。

尸体不在这间房子里了。拖行出的痕迹却清楚地彰显了当时战斗的激烈。

“我想给你写一首情诗。或是画一颗爱心。”刀锋在他的指尖转来转去。

男人挑眉，“以死书写？”

“嗯……”他的外套浸满了血，腿还在发软，勉强装作无事地坐在椅子上。

“写了什么诗？”男人走过来，替他脱下了外套。

男孩竭力控制着自己不要发抖，嘴上还在倔强，“我不会写诗，也不会画画。”

“我偷了一首别人的。可你得猜到底是哪一首。”

男人站着看他，视野居高临下。

过了会儿，他把男孩抱进自己怀里，抚平了他的颤栗，安慰他就像安抚一只受惊的鸟。男孩的头发湿漉漉的，像只可怜的小狗耷拉在额上。这让男人回想起第一次见面的时候。

“我不需要猜。”男人在他的头顶轻吻了一下。

他就是知道。

**27**

“我爱你，不知道怎么爱，何时爱，哪里爱。

我爱你，直接地，不骄傲也没有问题：

我就这样爱你，因为我不知道别的方式来爱，

只有这个方式，里面没有我也没有你。*”

**28**

“他们给我看了照片。”鸣人乖乖地坐在自己的专属饭桌前，有些茶饭不思，“很多死人。”他并不知道自己已经是第一次看见那些照片，或是和教授阐述他的心思。

“他们说，都是我做的。”鸣人深深地抿住了嘴。

“那些是错误的。我应该被惩罚。”他的声音低沉了下去。

“宇智波教授，”他抬起了头，表情认真，“那些真的是我做的吗？如果是我做的，那该怎么办？”

像被问到的每一次，宇智波之前总是平静而肯定地回复他，“一切还没有确定。”

今天却有些不同。

宇智波教授自参与研究以来，第一次把录音器关上。

“不是你。”他也是第一次对对方露出这样的笑容，“我从未教过你那些。”

**29**

“那份匿名的资料可以使用吗？”

“当然了。”对方语气高昂地回复他，“我们花了这么多月，总算是确认了里头的真假。”

“那么……”

“案件的审理已经走入正轨。”他显得十分亢奋，“我们可以很快就把那些人一网打尽。”

“以及，让无辜者恢复清白。”宇智波意有所指。

“当然。”对方点头不止，“我从没想过这件事能这样轻松地解决。也不知道是哪位匿名的英雄给了我们这么大一份礼物。”

“您也和我们一样高兴吗？”

“自然。”宇智波教授一如既往地优雅冷淡。

“在我这里，”他的眼神有些幽深，“做了什么错事，就要付出什么代价。”

“我想，他们已经忘了这条生存的法则。”

**30**

“嫌疑已经排除，组织的首领也被发现了尸体。现在，”他们对佐助笑道，“你可以带他回家了。”这些人或许得花上一年才能发现他近日异常的账户。

宇智波佐助点点头，走向自己的车。车内，鸣人透过车窗问他，“我们要去哪里？”

宇智波的声音很轻，心情却很好，“我们又要逃跑了。”他低笑道。

鸣人没有问前因后果，只笑着问道：“为什么要说‘又’呢？”

**00**

业内赫赫有名的“顶级杀手”，宇智波佐助掏出那柄刀，这一次对准了喉咙。他的表情冷静，而动作平稳。

“你说得对。”他对着新鲜的老朋友说道，“我没有太多的立场以这个理由来指责你。”

“新鲜”。

一个很好的词来形容这位老朋友马上要达到的状态——

一具尸体。

“毕竟你我都是畸形的怪物。”佐助细致地擦干净刀锋，依然优雅得仿佛刚从一场古典音乐会上出来。

“所以我并不会为此指责你。”

“可你也不是第一次明白我对他的占有欲了，不是吗？”他理了理领带，轻笑了一声。

踏着血，怪物向病人走去。

——

*：《聂鲁达诗选》Pablo Neruda

*：灵感来自《血腥爱情故事》张惠妹：

“谁可疑 谁可怜 谁无辜 谁苟活 我已经看到最后结果”

“你锐利 我就腥风血雨”

  
[2018-05-20](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/post/1d24d82f_12e0d482)

标签：[佐鸣](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/tag/%E4%BD%90%E9%B8%A3)  


评论(22)

热度(766)

function load_more_notes (_e, postId, offset) {  
_e = _e || window.event;  
!!_e.stopPropagation ? _e.stopPropagation() : _e.cancelBubble = true;  
!!_e.preventDefault ? _e.preventDefault(): _e.returnValue = false;  
var more = document.getElementById('more_notes_' + offset);  
var loading = document.getElementById('notes_loading_' + offset);  
more.style.display = 'none';  
loading.style.display = 'block';  
if(window.ActiveXObject) {  
var req=new ActiveXObject('Microsoft.XMLHTTP');  
} else if (window.XMLHttpRequest) {  
var req=new XMLHttpRequest();  
} else {  
return;  
}  
req.onreadystatechange=function(){  
if (req.readyState==4) {  
var loading = document.getElementById('notes_loading_' + offset);  
var notes_html=req.responseText;  
if (!!window.more_notes_loaded) {  
more_notes_loaded(notes_html);  
}  
var more_notes_link=document.getElementById('more_notes_' + offset);  
var notes=more_notes_link.parentNode;  
notes.removeChild(more_notes_link);  
notes.removeChild(loading);  
notes.innerHTML = notes.innerHTML + notes_html;  
}  
}  
req.open('GET', 'https://someotherplace.lofter.com/'.replace(/^(http[s]{0,1}:\/\/)/,location.protocol+'//')+'morenotes?postid='+postId+'&offset='+offset,true);  
req.send();  
}

if (!!window.notes_inserted) {  
notes_inserted();  
}

  1. 共15人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://96715162.lofter.com/) [千曲](https://96715162.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://bianfukong.lofter.com/) [蝙蝠控](https://bianfukong.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://xinghuichuyi.lofter.com/) [deidara](https://xinghuichuyi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://luohuayimeng63174.lofter.com/) [落花一梦🌸](https://luohuayimeng63174.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://wushang585.lofter.com/) [无殇](https://wushang585.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://wushang585.lofter.com/) [无殇](https://wushang585.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  8. [](https://shadiao733.lofter.com/) [然子行：d](https://shadiao733.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://heibaikafeibei111.lofter.com/) [翡翠梦境](https://heibaikafeibei111.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://zhangyuxin780.lofter.com/) [。](https://zhangyuxin780.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://yuanlaizhenshiyitiaoxianyua.lofter.com/) [原来朕是一条咸鱼吖](https://yuanlaizhenshiyitiaoxianyua.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://87033743.lofter.com/) [。。。](https://87033743.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://shijian983.lofter.com/) [柳木枢](https://shijian983.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  14. [](https://wqqqmmww.lofter.com/) [mlhccc](https://wqqqmmww.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://yuchen234.lofter.com/) [喻辰](https://yuchen234.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://dajiangbiandezhoududu.lofter.com/) [在雨里燃烧自己](https://dajiangbiandezhoududu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://victoria-sweety.lofter.com/) [吃包子不吃肉肉！](https://victoria-sweety.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://jingzhizi.lofter.com/) [一陆南](https://jingzhizi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://ca385.lofter.com/) [我一点也不困](https://ca385.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://nana11277.lofter.com/) [Yuki](https://nana11277.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  21. [](https://mywhitemoonlight.lofter.com/) [@可食用鱼鱼包](https://mywhitemoonlight.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://aaaakasi.lofter.com/) [你也是](https://aaaakasi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://pingli595.lofter.com/) [泙漓](https://pingli595.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://aomine375.lofter.com/) [Harperrr](https://aomine375.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://oikage-light.lofter.com/) [丹糖分子](https://oikage-light.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://mengyan067.lofter.com/) [梦 魇](https://mengyan067.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://killyoursweatheart.lofter.com/) [林晚亭](https://killyoursweatheart.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://81557178.lofter.com/) [噫](https://81557178.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://yujuwaig.lofter.com/) [局外_](https://yujuwaig.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://hanmobai192.lofter.com/) [翰默白](https://hanmobai192.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  31. [](https://1127parkchanyeolbaekhyun.lofter.com/) [啊menoracla](https://1127parkchanyeolbaekhyun.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://woc43625.lofter.com/) [Potato](https://woc43625.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://xingxingdiaodoulile80497.lofter.com/) [星星掉兜里了ॱଳ͘](https://xingxingdiaodoulile80497.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://hikaru92051224972.lofter.com/) [巫梓憐](https://hikaru92051224972.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://carrot-n.lofter.com/) [我又没蓝了](https://carrot-n.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://li47627612.lofter.com/) [狸](https://li47627612.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://bingtang969.lofter.com/) [孤叶](https://bingtang969.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://nana11277.lofter.com/) [Yuki](https://nana11277.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://nobodyelseknow.lofter.com/) [药丸面膜](https://nobodyelseknow.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://ziyeah-ravenchen.lofter.com/) [睡不醒的小乌鸦](https://ziyeah-ravenchen.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://memedajiujiusa.lofter.com/) [悠哉](https://memedajiujiusa.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://deku1687.lofter.com/) [鹤鹫](https://deku1687.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://fanhuayoushiluomoyoushi.lofter.com/) [洛·安](https://fanhuayoushiluomoyoushi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://sanshengmoqing.lofter.com/) [月光下的小妖77](https://sanshengmoqing.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://anny12422240.lofter.com/) [白夜](https://anny12422240.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://muouxiangshuijue.lofter.com/) [虹色](https://muouxiangshuijue.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://sue75411.lofter.com/) [栈清](https://sue75411.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://minefriyou.lofter.com/) [周周日修](https://minefriyou.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://yuqusheng530.lofter.com/) [Isaac](https://yuqusheng530.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://shuiqingchuanfanfu.lofter.com/) [水倾船翻覆](https://shuiqingchuanfanfu.lofter.com/) 从 [小丸子冲锋号](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/) 转载了此文字 

  51. [](https://weimu609.lofter.com/) [控糖限酒](https://weimu609.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



[](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/post/1d24d82f_ef6bfe95)  
[](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/post/1d24d82f_12725dee)

  
©[小丸子冲锋号](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)  


window.permalink = false;

window.permalink = true;

window.layer = true;

P('loft.w.g').initPagePhotoShow(document.body,{});

window.pagewidget=true;

(function(document,datracker,root){function loadJsSDK(){var script,first_script;script=document.createElement("script");script.type="text/javascript";script.async=true;script.src="https://hubble-js-bucket.nosdn.127.net/DATracker.globals.1.6.8.js";first_script=document.getElementsByTagName("script")[0];first_script.parentNode.insertBefore(script,first_script)}if(!datracker["__SV"]){var win=window;var gen_fn,functions,i,lib_name="DATracker";window[lib_name]=datracker;datracker["_i"]=[];datracker["init"]=function(token,config,name){var target=datracker;if(typeof(name)!=="undefined"){target=datracker[name]=[]}else{name=lib_name}target["people"]=target["people"]||[];target["abtest"]=target["abtest"]||[];target["toString"]=function(no_stub){var str=lib_name;if(name!==lib_name){str+="."+name}if(!no_stub){str+=" (stub)"}return str};target["people"]["toString"]=function(){return target.toString(1)+".people (stub)"};function _set_and_defer(target,fn){var split=fn.split(".");if(split.length==2){target=target[split[0]];fn=split[1]}target[fn]=function(){target.push([fn].concat(Array.prototype.slice.call(arguments,0)))}}functions="track_heatmap register_attributes register_attributes_once clear_attributes unregister_attributes current_attributes single_pageview disable time_event get_appStatus track set_userId track_pageview track_links track_forms register register_once alias unregister identify login logout signup name_tag set_config reset people.set people.set_once people.set_realname people.set_country people.set_province people.set_city people.set_age people.set_gender people.increment people.append people.union people.track_charge people.clear_charges people.delete_user people.set_populationWithAccount people.set_location people.set_birthday people.set_region people.set_account abtest.get_variation abtest.async_get_variable".split(" ");for(i=0;i<functions.length;i++){_set_and_defer(target,functions[i])}datracker["_i"].push([token,config,name])};datracker["__SV"]=1.6;loadJsSDK()}})(document,window["DATracker"]||[],window);  
DATracker.init('MA-BFD7-963BF6846668', {truncateLength: 255});

window.Theme = {'ImageProtected':false,'CcType':0,ContextValue:'&copy&nbsp小丸子冲锋号'};

_ntes_nacc = 'lofter';try{neteaseTracker();}catch(e){}  
var _gaq = _gaq || [];_gaq.push(['_setAccount', 'UA-31007899-1'],['_setLocalGifPath', '/UA-31007899-1/__utm.gif'],['_setLocalRemoteServerMode']);_gaq.push(['_setDomainName', 'lofter.com']);_gaq.push(['_trackPageview']);(function() { var ga = document.createElement('script'); ga.type = 'text/javascript'; ga.async = true; ga.src = 'https://wr.da.netease.com/ga.js'; var s = document.getElementsByTagName('script')[0]; s.parentNode.insertBefore(ga, s); })();


End file.
